On the Topic of Wings
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Akira would like to figure out where the wings popped up from, but something else takes the spotlight. Genderbent. ShuAke.


Summary: Akira would like to figure out where the wings popped up from, but something else takes the spotlight. Genderbent. ShuAke.

 _Note: for_ _ **PachiMiranda**_ _over on ao3~ Happy birthday, hon ^^_

 **Warnings: Implied Sin, Misleading Summary (What Else Is New), WINGS, Lowkey Magic AU, Implied Nudity, LetAkiraSleepIn2K18.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

"How do you do that?" Mitsuki whispered to the floof of a cat in her arms. The cat merely looked back at her with smug, gray eyes. Mitsuki narrowed her eyes and poked the cat's head, "I'm serious, Akira, how do you manage to make your fur so fluffy when you transform? My feathers never look this nice."

The cat, Akira, merely meowed and flicked her tail, the smug expression never leaving her face.

Mitsuki sighed, "I see it came to that." Mitsuki placed Akira on her bed and rose from her seated position to go stand in the middle of the room, her eyes doing a quick check of the windows to make sure the curtains were closed.

Akira let out an inquisitive mewl and Mitsuki smirked at her, "You think you're being clever but I know you, and I know what you want. I'm going to simply take the initiative, and get one over you while I'm at it." Mitsuki's smirk stretched into a vicious grin as she raised her hands to her blazer and started slowly unbuttoning it, eyes still locked with Akira's, until she let it drop off her frame with an elegant shrug of her shoulders.

Mitsuki's fingers than trailed across her shoulders to the back of her neck before she reached the hair ribbon keeping her hair tied at the nape of her neck and slipped it off before she brought to her mouth and caught it between her teeth, keeping her wide grin in place.

With one hand, she mussed her hair, with the other she loosened the tie around her neck and popped the first button of her shirt open.

Akira yowled before she burst into a puff of smoke.

Ah, so she transformed back. Mitsuki chuckled lowly in the back of her throat; Akira was easy sometimes. Way too easy.

.

Her back itched.

Akira huffed as she scrunched her nose, refusing to open her eyes as she adamantly maintained her curled form on her bed. She had a really fantastic night with Mitsuki yesterday and she wasn't about to wake up before noon; she was sore, dammit!

Fingers carded through her hair and a voice whispered in her ear, "Rise and shine, kitty, you have a surprise waiting for you."

Akira grumbled, "I'm pretty sure the surprise can wait until I wake up in ten hours."

The voice hummed, "I think it's the kind of surprise you'd want to be aware of immediately."

"And that is?" Akira scowled, cracking one eye open to glare at Mitsuki who stared down at her with quirked eyebrow.

"It seems you grew wings some time during the night, Akira."

Akira's eyes flew open and she jolted into a sitting position, immediately regretting the action when the sudden movement caused her sore body to ache and she nearly tilted forward with the sudden weight on her back. Mitsuki reached quickly to support her.

Akira hissed as her rear end ached again, "What did you do to me last night?"

Mitsuki snorted, "I believe the term is 'fucked you to the mattress.'"

"My, you're so vulgar." Akira breathed deeply.

"It happens sometimes after you indulge in your carnal urges. Now, you look like you need to be in the bathroom, your wings are a mess."

"Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Mitsuki grabbed Akira's chin and tilted it in her direction, giving her the chance to swoop in and steal a kiss from Akira, "Pardon me, honey, but you look quite radiant this morning, all ravished and-" One of her arms snuck down to loop around Akira's waist and pull her in to press her flush against Mitsuki's bare chest, "-still with no clothes on."

A shiver ran down Akira's spine, "Aren't you bold this morning."

Mitsuki's hot breath fanned across Akira's face, "Ready for round two?"

Akira snorted, "Don't you mean round five?"

.

Mitsuki hummed as her fingers methodically went through Akira's wings, righting the feathers. Even though she had no idea why Akira spontaneously grew wings during the night, it didn't change the fact that the simple act of giving Akira proper wing care sent a pleased thrum through her chest.

"Do you have any idea why you grew wings?" Mitsuki spoke up after a few more minutes of silence.

Akira shook her head, "No, I can't think of any reason."

"And what about your shapeshifting ability?" Mitsuki whispered.

Akira frowned, "It's not that, either. It won't allow me to spontaneously change, and even if it did, the shapeshifting should have been noticeable; as it is, while my back itched this morning, it didn't hurt from the strain of growing wings. You know the exact details of how my shapeshifting abilities work, you've been there every step of the way."

Mitsuki frowned, "I was thinking that your transformation ability affected it in some way."

"But how? I can only transform into a cat. Unless you mean execution rather than form?"

Mitsuki nodded.

Akira hummed thoughtfully, "That's something to consider."

The two quieted down again while Mitsuki continued to groom Akira's wings.

After she was done, she asked Akira, "People are bound to notice and ask, so, how are you planning to deal with the wings? It's not like your shapeshifter status is an open secret, and I don't feel comfortable letting others know about your shapeshifting abilities."

Akira sighed, "I considered playing them off as illusions, but they're too real. My body language could, and would, give it away."

Mitsuki looked thoughtfully at Akira, "I have an idea."

Akira hummed inquisitively, head cocked to the side as she waited for Mitsuki to continue.

"A mating ritual."

Akira opened her mouth to speak before she closed it with a snap, her eyes wide as she stared incredulously at Mitsuki, and Mitsuki perfectly understood why Akira was so shocked.

She sighed as she reached to her bangs to fiddle with them before she blushed and put her hand down, "I know I insisted we keep our relationship a secret and… well… You deserve better than being my dirty little secret."

"Mitsuki-"

"I'm not. Doing this because I feel forced to by your current condition!" Mitsuki raked a hand through her hair, "I actually wanted to tell you about this last night but I chickened out. I thought I could tell you in the morning but then the wings happened and we got side-tracked. What I mean to say is that I already made up my mind, and I'm not going to change it.

"Luckily it will help us. If I claim we went through a mating ritual then people won't bat an eye at your wings, assuming they're a by-product of it, as it won't be the first time someone displays a feature of the animal form their bonded can turn to. And you have wings, I have wings. It would be easy to explain away."

"What about the markings then?" Akira sighed, "Don't people usually draw bond markings before starting the mating ritual?"

Mitsuki blushed as she averted her eyes, "Not necessarily."

"Oh?"

"You can apply them afterwards and initiate a simplified ritual if it happens after intercourse with someone you've been having intercourse with for months."

Akira hummed in amusement, "So you're saying we can do the shortcut because you had sex with me last night and had been having sex with me for months?"

"Yes." Mitsuki's blush intensified.

"It makes me wonder how you know that particular tidbit." Mitsuki heard Akira shuffle and stand up before walking towards her, "It's like you were planning to do it." Akira's voice had gotten closer to her until she could feel Akira's breath fan across her cheek.

"Maybe! Who knows!" A hand reached for her chin and tugged her face to look at Akira, who had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Well," Akira purred, "I accept your marriage proposal."

Steam started to rise from Mitsuki's head, "I-it's not a marriage proposal!"

"It's a mating ritual, Mitsuki, it's the same thing."

"Is not!" Mitsuki huffed, trying to be annoyed as to cover her sheer embarrassment at the situation.

"You're right." Akira nodded, "A mating ritual is much more intimate than a mere marriage. How bold of you, love, to suggest something so heavy with implications."

"You don't have to agree to it if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

Akira leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to Mitsuki's lips, "Who said anything about me refusing you, honey? Of course I agree."

"Good." Mitsuki nodded firmly, bringing Akira in again for another kiss, this time sloppier and hungrier, "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

Akira let the tip of her tongue sweep lightly across her lips and pressed her body close to Mitsuki's, "I can make a guess."

.

End

This one-shot was supposed to be fluff but then Mitsuki started stripping ^^;


End file.
